Avatar Cecilia
by Windgale
Summary: Avatar Aang has died. The world moarns, but out of the ashes, a new Avatar rises.
1. Master Cecilia

AVATAR CECILIA

The world was silent. Neither animal nor human moved. There was only one sound in the universe. A woman screaming.

She was in the Northern Water Tribe. Laying, panting, in the clinic, Mikimi screamed. Jeiro comforted her. He held her hand. The doctor watched, yelling out commands. Soon, the baby was born, and the nurses whisked it away to be cleaned up.

"You did such a good job, honey." Jeiro said. Her leaned over and hugged his wife, pecking her lips. "I can't believe we finally have a child." Mikimi giggled.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm not sure." He smiled back, the face of a proud parent.

They sat with each other for about five minutes, contemplating their new life as a complete family. Ever since they got married, they agreed that they would have one child. And now they finally had one.

Jeiro's naturally white hair blew in the slight wind coming from the window as his bright blue eyes shone down at his wife. The doctor returned, holding a moving blanket.

"I have good news and bad news." he said. Both Mikimi and Jeiro's eyes widened with fear for their child.

"What's the good news?" Mikimi asked.

"You gave birth to a healthy baby girl." He smiled and handed the exhausted woman the blanket containing her baby girl. She smiled, and her eyes began to water. Jeiro turned to the doctor.

"What's the bad news?" he asked. The doctor turned to the couple with a solemn face.

"Avatar Aang has died."

CHAPTER 1: Master Cecilia

"I HAVE been doing it like that!!!" Cecilia complained to Aide.

"No, you haven't. It's not like waterbending. It's not as smooth." Aide said.

Mikimi and Jeiro watched as their daughter tried to learn airbending. Two months after her birth, their daughter fell down a flight of stairs and her avatar state activated and saved her life. Ever since then she was put on a pedestal. She mastered waterbending by age ten, and now, at age 12, was attempting to learn airbending.

"FEEL the air flow around you. Push it in you and then let it out!" Aide yelled as Ceci tried again and again to twist the air around her into an Air Scooter.

"I can't! It won't weave right." Cecilia tried again, and fell over and wind backlash knocked her off her feet. Aide thought for a moment. His eyes lit up with an idea.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Aide said as he left. "Think fast!" he said as he threw a pitcher of water on the young avataress.

"Ah!" Her arms flew out quickly to deflect it. She let it hover in front of her. "What the heck was that for?!" she yelled at him.

"Making sure you were awake." he chuckled. "Now weave that into a ball, like you would if you were making an air scooter. This way, you'll be able to see exactly where you're moving things and why you get it wrong."

Ceci tried again, seeing that she was pushing water together where it would just push apart if it was air. She did it over and over, fixing it, and then she dropped the water off the edge of air temple. She pulled the air around her to her and weaved it with her eyes closed, just feeling where the air was going, forming a perfect ball.

"Yes!" Aide chuckled. "My father would be very proud." Ceci jumped on the ball of air and spun around, decreasing her air resistance, making herself go super fast.

"Here you are, Master Cecilia." Aide said, two months later. He handed her a long stick, and clothes. "These are signs of your mastery."

Cecilia stamped the stick on the ground and watched it transform into a beautiful green glider. She tossed the clothes on the ground and jumped off the side of the temple. She was falling hundreds of feet, fast. She was about to hit the ground, when, WOOSH!!!! She opened her new glider and shot back up in the air, faster than she was dropping. She did a few tricks in the air, and then landed safely on the ground next to Aide.

"You know those are sacred airbending clothes that used to belong to my dad, right? TAKE BETTER CARE OF THEM!!!!" Aide screamed at her.

"No one wants to hear how great your father was!"

"You have no idea how he was!" he screamed.

"Yes, I do!!! All I've EVER heard my entire life was how I'm so much like Aang! I'm tired of it! The world is at peace. There's no need for an avatar! I'm mastering these elements for nothing! Aang had something to do. It's been scratched permanently in time. GET OVER IT."

"No! You have no idea how my father felt, how he acted. If he hadn't died you would be alive! Maybe if you listened to his story some time, you'd know how an avatar is supposed to act!"

"Why would I want to act like a jerk?!"

Aide punched her in the jaw. There was fire in his eyes. Ceci's hand snapped up to her new injury. Aide punched her again in the stomach, and she doubled over, coughing up blood. He kneed her in her now waist-level jaw. She fell back and collapsed.

"Never EVER talk about my father that way again." He turned around and began to walk away.

Ceci coughed up another round of blood and stood up shakily. She sent a low wave of air to his knees and tripped him all the way back. He fell and cracked his head on the stone floor. It bled.

"Your father could never have stopped the fire nation alone! He needed so many people to help him! He was NO avatar!"

Ignoring his wound, Aide snapped up. He sent sharp blades of air toward her. She did a back flip and dodged most of them. One stabbed her in her right arm, leaving a long, red cut from her should to her elbow. She grabbed her shoulder with her left arm.

Her eyes darted around the room. She needed to find water. She was much better at waterbending then airbending, especially with only one arm to work with. She spotted a water pump and jumped over to it, risking attack. She got one.

Aide sent a small whirlwind to catch her legs as she fell. She quickly reacted, spinning into a handstand. She thought she was outsmarting him, until she felt a white lightning bolt of pain shot up her arm from the cut. Her arm buckled and she collapsed. She was close enough to the pump to bend water out of it. She used her good arm to bend a long stream of water out of the pump and turned into sharp icicles pointed straight at her teacher. She shot them.


	2. White

CHAPTER 2: WHITE

Ceci opened her eyes slowly. There was white everywhere and a quiet beeping in the background. Her vision straightened up and she saw she was in a hospital. Her head was throbbing in pain. She tried to move her head to touch it, but she couldn't move her arm. It was in a cast. She turned her head to the side. Her parents were there.

"Thank God! Honey, she's alive!" Mikimi said. She turned and began to cry into her husband's chest.

"What? You thought I'd lose a fight with some airbender?" Cecilia said with a weak smile. "So did I kill him? I can't really remember the last bit of the fight…"

"What? Kill…? No, you both passed out from blood loss. Your arm was gushing blood and he nearly slipped into a coma. We're very disappointed in you, Cecilia." Jeiro said.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Father." she said with all due respect.

"We know it won't." Mikimi said. "We're sending you abroad for your earthbending training. No one will know you're the Avatar. You'll get the same treatment as everyone else.

"What! You can't do that!" Ceci shot up out of bed, only to slam back down, wracked with pain. "Agh…why would you do that?!"

"You're too cocky, Ceci. Hopefully you can make some real friends. Friends that don't just like you because you're the Avatar." Jeiro said.

"I have real friends." She groaned.

"Hopefully you will after this. Our mind has been made up." Mikimi stood up, kissed her daughter's head, and left the room. Jeiro followed her silently.

Cecilia pouted in her little white bed quietly for a few moments. She stared at the white wall next to the door. After a few more endless moments, she glanced at the white clock.

"I HATE THE COLOR WHITE!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Some nurses came running.


End file.
